Urotander, Underhanded Rangers
Urotander, Underhanded Rangers (卑怯戦隊うろたんだー Hikyou Sentai Urotander) è un KAITO, Hatsune Miku, e MEIKO terzetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Shin P. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Quirky. Informazioni Il notechart per questa canzone è casuale e folle (specialmente a livello di Duro e Estremo) per abbinare l'assurdità della canzone. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Achieving victory by any means necessary, the self-proclaimed "heroes of justice" have FINALLY arrived to save(?) the world using every dirty trick in the book! Everyone, call out their names! "Urotander!""'' Liriche Giapponese='大きく輝く卑怯の二文字 あらゆる手を尽くして勝ちに行くのさ 立ち上がれ「うろたんだー」　僕らの戦士よ この手で輝きを掴み取るために 凍りついた世界に新しい風が吹く 時計の針はもう動き出すから 今すぐに走り出せ 僕らのために今勇者は立ち上がる 卑怯の限りを尽くして勝ち進め きれいごとはいらない要は勝てばいいのさ もう誰にも止められはしないよ ああ　僕らの戦士「うろたんだー」' 大きくはばたけ卑怯の未来（ソラ）に 勝ち続ける以外に何があるのか 倒れるな「うろたんだー」僕らの勇者よ その手で真実を取り戻すまでは お約束の世界を新しく塗り替える 光の波はもう止まらないから 真っ直ぐに走り出せ 明日のために今　戦士は突き進む 卑怯の必殺技でもうけてみろ！ お約束はいらない やりたいようやるのさ もう誰にも負けたりはしないよ ああ　僕らの勇者「うろたんだー」 僕らのために今勇者は立ち上がる 卑怯の限りを尽くして勝ち進め きれいごとはいらない要は勝てばいいのさ もう誰にも止められはしないよ ああ　僕らの戦士「うろたんだー」|-|Romaji='ookiku kagayaku hikyou no nimoji arayuru te wo tsukushite kachi ni yuku no sa tachi agare "UROTANDER"　bokura no senshi yo kono te de kagayaki wo tsukami toru tame ni koori tsuita sekai ni atarashii kaze ga fuku tokei no hari wa mou ugokidasu kara ima sugu ni hashiridase bokura no tame ni ima yuusha wa tachi agaru hikyou no kagiri wo tsukushite kachi susume kirei goto wa iranai you wa kateba ii no sa mou dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai yo aah, bokura no senshi "UROTANDER"' ookiku habatake hikyou no sora ni kachi tsudzukeru igai ni nani ga aru no ka taoreru na "UROTANDER" bokura no yuusha yo sono te de shinjitsu wo torimodosu made wa oyakusoku no sekai wo atarashiku nuri kaeru hikari no nami wa mou tomaranai kara massugu ni hashiridase ashita no tame ni ima senshi wa tsuki susumu hikyou no hissatsuwaza demo uketemiro! oyakusoku wa iranai yaritai you yaru no sa mou dare ni mo maketari wa shinai yo aah bokura no yuusha "UROTANDER" bokura no tame ni ima yuusha wa tachi agaru hikyou no kagiri wo tsukushite kachi susume kirei goto wa iranai you wa kateba ii no sa mou dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai yo aah, bokura no senshi "UROTANDER"|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Their motto gleaming bright: Underhanded! They'll stoop to anything just to win Rise, Urotander! Our heroes Graspy shining victory in your hand A new breeze blows across the frozen land The hands of the clock begin to turn So get out there! For us now, the heroes come forth Going lower than low just to win Who cares if people like them as long as they win? No one can stop them now Oh, our rangers, Urotander! Spread your wings and fly the unfair the skies What is there, other than victory? Stand fast, Urotander! Out heroes Until they win back the truth Rolling a fresh coat of paint over the hackneyed heroes of the world There's no stopping this wave of light Let's go! For tomorrow's sake　The rangers charge forward Just try a taste of this sucker punch! Not your parents' heroes They'll do as they please And they won't lose ever again Oh, our rangers, Urotander! For us now, the heroes come forth Going lower than low just to win Who cares if people like them as long as they win? No one can stop them now Oh, our rangers, Urotander! Video 【KAITO．ミク．MEIKO】卑怯戦隊うろたんだー【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità *Questa canzone ha il maggior numero di commenti su niconico su tutti i VOCALOID canzoni originali (12,430,000 e di conteggio). Ha anche molti, molti più commenti di vista. **Essa detiene anche il quarto posto per numero di commento fuori di tutti niconico. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO